Can I?
by DefenderOfThePeople
Summary: Some how my best friend drunkenly comes around, Then wants to ask me a very awkward question which I kinda say no. But it don't matter to trunks, He ignores me and does what he wants like always. Yaoi/ Beta'd version 2-shot
1. umm Wah?

**Hi This is the Beta'd Version of "Can I?" **

* * *

><p>I heard a dull pang against my window, jumping up I walked to my small window and opened it. I heard a loud laugh I recognized the voice but what was he doing here so late?. "trunks?" I could clearly see him now his lavender hair cover most of his face. He's grown it out.. It makes him look attractive. He had a bottle in his hand, he took a long gulp and chuckled I stood there awkwardly. I've never seen trunks like this. I flew down to him he gave me a sloppy smile . The smell of alcohol burned my nose.<p>

My face scrunched up "need help" I asked not knowing what to say he looked away and nodded, he threw his arms around me. Shocked I stood still "can I stay over" he quietly said why was trunks acting so unlike himself "ok but you got to be quiet" we flew into my room. he stumbled onto my bed, I sat next to him in. the silence was awkward for me, suddenly he grabbed my hand my face instantly redden. I tried pulling away with not much force. trunks pulled himself up with his free hand. he nuzzled my neck. I felt a fluttery feeling in my stomach I shouldn't be feeling like this for a guy no less trunks.

"can I..," he asked I blinked a couple times giving him a confused look he quietly muttered sorry what he did next was surprising. His lips gently brushed against mine. He slightly pulled away than his lips crashed against mine.

It was sloppy and wet, he made me lay on my back. We pulled away for oxygen "we shouldn't be doing" I said not knowing if I really wanted to stop. "shut up" he smirked and his hands roamed under my shirt "no.. st-" I was interrupted.

"I know you want this" he rubbed himself against my semi-hard erection. I blushed when a small moan slipped out. Trunks kissed my cheek, kissing down my neck switching from nipping and sucking at my skin.

Suddenly he yawned pulling away from me and fell on his back. "trunks" I said after a couple minutes of silence. He cant leave me like this im… I was greeted with a "hn" from him I moved closer the throbbing of my erection getting harder to ignore 'um, are you awake" I asked he moved a bit nope still asleep. I laid back down.

"do you love me" .

* * *

><p><strong>Did ya like it? Con-Crit reviews are very welcomed, I like improving my writing. <strong>


	2. Never Happened

**Hey so this is the beta'd version of "Can I?" I hope its way better. **

**Beta: Santified **

**disclaimer: I dont own Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z/ Dragon Ball GT or ANY of the characters in this story. Just plotline kays. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Goten's POV:<strong>

A small groan left my lips, opening my eyes I found that I was alone... But where's Trunks? My face scrunched up. The window was open; from my small bed I could feel a light breeze. His scent still lingered. I grudgingly got up and quietly closed the window I ran my hand through my unruly hair

I tried not to think of what he said last night. I shook my head. He was obviously drunk so, he didn't mean anything he did. Most drunk people do stuff they wouldn't when they were sober. I liked it though... I'm not gay. So many emotions.

"Hun, are you okay?" mom's big brown eyes pierced mine.

"Yeah mom." She quirked her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I had to call you four times I had come and get you myself." I blinked

"Um.. sorry I'm just...worried 'bout grades" I uncharacteristically lied, while giving her a sheepish smile.

She looked a little confused. "Well you should study like your older brother Gohan and you'll get a pretty wife and such a beautiful house." My mom got a proud look on her face; she always did when she talked about Gohan. I nodded 'not too sure about the whole wife thing...'

"Now come on, I made breakfast" She walked out, and I followed. I scarfed down all my breakfast

"Goten wanna spar?" Dad asked.

"Maybe later, I was planning to go to Trunks' I said, chewing on scramble eggs.

"Don't eat with your mouth open." Mom scolded.

I gave her a smile.

"Okay, Chi-Chi do you wanna spar?" Dad asked, giving her a smile

Mom smiled.

"After I clean the dishes, why don't you go warm up." He gave mom a goofy smile and left. I put in the my dishes in the sink. While getting ready, I sensed my mom's Ki at the door. "come in"

She opened the door. "Since you're going to Capsule Corp., Do you mind dropping something off."

"Nope, I don't mind" she handed me a book. "Bulma let me borrow it."

"Kay mom" we both walked to the door.

"Be careful" she warned, and gave me a motherly peck on the cheek. "See you later"

I bounded off into the sky. Without the distractions of food, mom, or dad I just had to face my feelings, in my stomach. I was flying at a slow pace. Would Trunks remember? Should I tell him what I heard? I sighed.

I wanted to go talk 'bout it with Gohan . I trusted him the most. But... what if he's a homophobic and I never picked up on it. It's better off if I see Trunks. It can all be a misunderstanding. The distance between me and Capsule Corp. was getting closer. I was near the city. Damn I'd be passing Gohan's house any minute now. I decided against it, I needed to find out from Trunks. I as now near Capsule Corp. and I flew down. I had Bulma's book clenched in my right hand. While at the front door, my hand was about to knock and it opened.

I saw the always amazingly styled blue hair and piercing blue eyes. "What took you so long? I didn't know the sky had traffic?" Bulma playfully said.

"Sorry" I didn't know what to say.

"Aw, its okay I only knew you were coming cause Chi-Chi called." she explained

"Oh, here's your book Bulma" I handed her the book.

She smiled. "Thanks, I'm surprised your mom finished it so quick" I laughed 'I wondered too, she worked so hard.' "we'll, me and Bra are gonna go shopping, Trunks in his room." I nodded, walking in

"Hey Goten" Bra greeted. "Trunks' kinda upset 'bout something, maybe you should cheer him up?" she gave me a wink and giggled following her mom out.

'what was that about?' I sensed Vegeta's ki in the gravity room. Something's never change. I walked up some stair. Trunks' house is so fancy, so different from mine. I knocked on his door. "Come in" he shouted.

"Hey" he greeted, something was off. His eyes were not the usual cocky, mischievous ones I was used to. They were pensive and thoughtful, a bit sad. They brighten up once they saw me.

"Hi" my lips trembled in an insecure smile. "What sup" the mood was awkward...I hoped that he brought bring it up…

"Nothing much, I was just watching TV." He nonchalantly replied, getting up and meeting me half way. I gave him a confused glance and he shurged. "Wanna play video games?"He asked. I nodded and he set up the games.

We were playing some multi-player game. Why wasn't he gonna say something? He must not remember. But then why's everything so awkward. My thoughts kept running in circles and Trunks kept killing me.

I noticed every few minutes he'd look over and look back at the screen. I sighed and dropped the controller.

"Hey what's wrong?" he paused the game. I just stared at the screen. "Are you gonna tell me?" he asked, he seemed sincerely worried.

It's his fault for doing this to me. I always knew I loved him a little more than I should. I liked the way he smiled just too much and the way his hair lavender hair fell in his face. I wish I could brush it away and stare into his eyes. But I always pushed away the feelings, I never thought about it too much.

I turned to stare at him "you came to my house" my voice shook. I saw something flicker in his eyes but it was gone before I could name it.

He scratched his neck. "Yeah, thanks for letting me stay over, I was so drunk" He laughed, it was fake though. He smiled at me. He was putting an act.

"Yeah, but you k-"

He interrupted "Are you hungry?" he asked, fidgeting.

" No."

"Oh"

"Like I was saying you kisse-" he interrupted again

"No.."

'No?..' I looked at him confused. "I would remember wha-" he turned away from me.

"Just..nothing happened that night." He coldly said.

I was quiet for a couple minutes... "Okay whatever you say" I responded quiet plainly.

He turned around.

"So back to the games right." It wasn't a question more like a statement.

"I gotta go, I promised my dad I'd spar with him but as soon as I'm done, can I come back and play?"

There was a strain in his smile. "Sure and maybe you'll win"

I rolled my eyes. "I was letting you win."

He chuckled "Right, sure"

I gave him a smile "see yah later"

As I walked out I saw vegeta starring at me. "He's a stubborn one" I didn't say anything I guess they all knew; Vegeta and Bra maybe even Bulma. I can't believe it took me this long to figure it out.

Maybe one day he'll stop denying it.

Maybe...

* * *

><p><strong>Did you Guys like it?.. <strong>

**Con-Crit is welcomed cause I wanna improve my work.**


End file.
